Masculine Reflection
by TheInkDragonRosette
Summary: While heading west, the Sanzo party stops at an... interesting little town, and meet a group of familiar strangers. Friend? Foe? Annoyance? Who is to say? Keep reading to find out!
1. Chapter one: Service at the Dual Lily

A/N: This is best read as a companion story to _Feminine Reflection_ by _Astral Writer_

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. No matter how many times I change the laws of reality, it just isn't happening.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Goku whined.

"You're always hungry, Monkey. I don't understand why you haven't gotten any fatter." Goumei sassed, sneering at the other girl.

"I'm not fat, you stupid nixie, coz I actually get off my ass and do something once in a while." Goku retorted.

"I think I see love handles~" was the sung reply.

"I DON'T HAVE LOVE HANDLES" she shrieked.

"You will shut up_ now_, or I _will_ kill you." Sanzo said tightly, drawing the gun from her sleeve.

"Oh look. A town." Hachiko mentioned, diverting attention from the brewing fight in the backseat. Everyone's patience was starting to wear thin. Finding an inn close by, they parked the jeep and went in to get rooms for the night.

"I'm not sharing a room with any of you tonight." Sanzo growled.

"Well I'm not sharing. I am finding a man. Does anyone else wanna be in the room when I get loud and wild tonight?" Goumei snapped.

"Come to think of it, I'd actually like a room to myself tonight as well." Hachiko added politely.

"Wait... Don't I get any say in this?" Goku asked. The answer to which was a resounding,

"NO!"

"Bu-but I wanted to share a room with Sanzo." she pouted.

"I'm not sharing with you, you stupid monkey." Sanzo stated, and Goku was forced to accept it. They got the two singles rooms that they were available, and as it seemed no one was willing to share, they also got two double rooms.

"But what am I supposed to do all day?!" Goku whined.

"Oh, there's a new bakery opening up." The innkeeper's daughter, who had been assigning them rooms, decided to try and help. "They're having a big opening before the festival today. That might be something worth checking out."

"There's a festival?" Goku perked up, looking excited at the thought, before rounding on Sanzo.

"Can I go Sanzo? Can I? Can I? Please? Pleeeeease? PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE?"

"SHUT UP!" Sanzo shouted, smacking the monkey over the head with the fan.

"Besides, didn't we agree that you need to go with someone Goku? You know, after what happened last time?" Hachiko reminded gently. The group shuddered at the memory.

The Sanzo party had stopped in a town for the night, and gotten two, shared rooms. In an attempt to keep the hyper monkey busy, the adults had let her run off to the special chocolate show the town was holding. A market that spanned an entire street, with vendor after vendor selling chocolate with their special twist on it. Now, the monkey, being the bottomless pit she is, gorged herself on the free samples, and it wasn't until she had returned that evening that she realized the stomach ache she'd gotten. The others had realized how serious it was when she'd only mentioned it softly, rather than complaining loudly.

So, she was sent upstairs to bed. Goku crawled into the closest bed of her room, and laid down, hoping it'd go away. She had fallen into a light doze, to where she could react if anything bothered to shake her enough, but just past the point of the stomach pain. She was still like that even when she puked. All over the bed. Which, as it turned out, had been Sanzo's. Goku hadn't even found the will to get up and tell the others. Sanzo had been pissed, but at least waited on punishing the monkey until she was better. That night, Sanzo had to move Goku to the other bed, only after cleaning her up, and stayed up in the chair next to the other bed, watching over the monkey until she dozed off. Then, in the morning, only when Goku asked about breakfast, did she receive the fan. Several times. And a lot of yelling. Along with the new rule that Goku was not allowed out by herself.

Goku rounded on Hachiko. "Will you go with me?" she asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I need to go get supplies. We can't have dinner on the road if I don't get supplies." Hachiko defended, managing to avoid the pull of those adorable eyes.

"Gou-" Goku was cut off from asking Goumei, as it seemed she wasn't there anymore. The three women looked blankly at the space that had previously been occupied by their suggestive redhead.

"Where'd she go?" Goku asked, surprised.

"Bitch probably ran off to get drunk." Sanzo reasoned.

"So... you'll take me to the bakery Sanzo?" Goku asked, smiling hopefully.

Sanzo took in air, as if to explain in detail why the fuck she wasn't going out tonight, before she was stopped by the sight of Goku's pouting face. She deflated with a sigh. "Fuckit. Fine. But we're stopping for cigarettes." she grumbled.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'll be on my way." Hachiko said, turning towards the door. "Oh! Registry. We haven't signed in on anything." she muttered, turning back to the front desk.

"Oh, your friend, the redhead, she already signed you guys in." the girl behind the desk explained, waving them to go ahead and do as they liked. Hachiko blinked, but shrugged it off, turning to leave in the direction of the marketplace, while Goku started dragging Sanzo towards the direction the Innkeepers daughter had indicated for the bakery.


	2. Chapter two: Sexy Hanyou

A/N: In case you didn't see this last chapter, this is best read as a companion story to Feminine Reflection by Astral_Writer

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. They would be shirtless a lot more often if I did.

These two chapters were posted right away because... I decided to. Muahahahahah. Also, I'd say that all chapters after this will be posted every other day, but that might create the idea that I'm reliable.

* * *

Goumei had wanted out of there. She just knew they were going to stick her with something, and she was not in the mood for work or female company at the moment. So, after signing the registry, she got out and started walking. The town wasn't big enough for guys to openly cat call at her, but she felt when men stopped to stare. It was always nice to be reminded of how good you look. She eventually found a place that smelled like alcohol, and she walked in immediately. She walked up to the bar, her eyes discreetly scanning the clientele. No one special, which made sense; it was still fairly early and something seemed to be going on today. A festival, or something; it made sense that most people would be out working right now, instead of enjoying the company of intoxication.

She could've gone for a beer, but it was still kinda early, and people always assumed that she couldn't hold her alcohol well because she was a woman. So, she ordered a Mai Tai, something a little... more elegant, but still pretty alcoholic. She took the offered glass, making sure all the garnishes were out of the way, and took a sip. She kept herself from making a face. Apparently, they were really fond of the lime juice here. She took a few more sips, and adjusted to the taste, actually able to enjoy the drink now. She was just letting the stress from being stuck in a stupid jeep for days fall away, when a chill ran up her spine. Another demon was around. She looked over her shoulder, and stopped.

For a second, she'd thought she'd caught the reflection of her own hair in a window, or something, but she quickly realized that someone new was in the bar. A very interesting someone. She turned back around, set her glass down, and focused on observing him, without being obvious. She wanted company, sure, but she wasn't desperate. No way was she going to let anyone think she was either. Still, even from the corner of her eye, she could see the confident way he carried himself and the slight hint of an attitude in his movements. He seated himself, and she allowed herself to get a better look at him.

He was really thin, for a guy, but his arms looked to be all muscle. If she had to guess, she'd say the rest of him was muscle too. His hair was also really long for a guy, and such a bright red that she was sure most people thought it was from a bottle. She'd think so too, if strands of the same color weren't hanging in her face. Overall, he looked good, kinda on the pretty side but no way was someone confusing him for a chick. Besides, there was nothing wrong with having a pretty face to look at all night.

She watched him tense up, and she smirked to herself. So, he'd finally sensed her own demonic presence, huh? She looked away, keeping herself busy with the view of the bar, her fingers running through her bangs, to make sure there were no fly-aways, before going back to playing with the rim of her glass. She let him look for a bit, before glancing over at him. A quick, flirty smile passed over her lips, before she went back to her view of the bar, taking another healthy sip of her Mai Tai.

"Pardon me, miss." she looked back at the man. Then she noticed another interesting little fact. As red as his hair was, his eyes were just as red. So, he was another one like her. That really was rare. She felt one eyebrow quirk, a signal for him to continue with his thoughts.

"You don't seem like you're from around here. You're just too damn pretty." His voice was smooth, full of charm. But there was this undercurrent of energy in his tone. Like a promise that he was not the guy to go to for a full night of sleep. That sounded like exactly what she was looking for.

She couldn't stop herself from letting out a laugh, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. It was a good line, she had no problems with it, she just recognized how...fake, it was. Oh, he might actually think she was really good looking, but they both knew why he cared if she looked good or not.

"Why you laughing? I was dead serious." he said, smiling at her, fully confident with himself. Oh, she'd bet he was, but she liked her guys to be confident, maybe even a little cocky. She stood up from the bar, taking her drink and walking over to him, her hips swaying with each step.

"Well then, by that logic, you shouldn't be from around here either," she said, coming to lean in the bar next to him, taking another sip of her drink as she gazed at him coolly. It was subtle, but she was returning the compliment.

"Yeah, I'm just passin' through. I'm heading out west with a couple of idiots. But you know what, haven't ever run into a girl quite like you before. What do ya say you and I hook up later?" She would've admired his straightforward approach, if it wasn't for what he said. He said he was heading west, and that set off warning bells in her head. Sure, he was only half a demon, but he was still part demon, and he was heading west. That just didn't seem right. What reason did he have to head west? All the trouble was in the west. But she decided it didn't matter at the moment. If he was looking to join Gyumaoh, or whatever, she wasn't going to feel bad when she had to kill him. She'd at least be nice and do it quick. Of course, he could be going west for innocent reasons, so she'd overlook it. Not her business, ya know. She just grinned in response. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan to me, but can I at least get your name first?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh, how rude of me." His smile wasn't sincerely apologetic, and the teasing only made her smile back. "I almost forgot. I'm Gojyo, but you, you can call me whatever you want. And what can I call you?"

"Goumei." she replied. She looked up as the bartender approached.

"It's just about the lunch rush, are either of you interested in eating?" If she stayed, Hachiko would probably pull the hurt puppy look because she didn't come back to eat with them. She held up a hand and waved the offer off. "Nah, I think I need to get going." she said, picking up her Mai Tai and finishing it off. She turned back to Gojyo, a smile on her lips. "See you here later?" she questioned, not wanting to lose a chance with such a looker.

"Later tonight?" Goumei felt pleased that he sounded so hopefully.

"Can you try and wait until then?" she said, her fingers brushing down his arm as she started heading out.

Gojyo smirked. "I don't know. I've never been a very patient guy."


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Sweets

A/N: This chapter is really short. Like, really short. They get longer, I promise. This chapter is just a small, important little set up. Also, be sure to look at _Astral Writer_'s _Feminine Reflection_, the companion to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki. Please, stop making me say that, it's starting to hurt.

* * *

Goku had a death grip on the sleeve of Sanzo's robes, tugging at it as she tried to look at everything the store was offering. It was a lot of light, pastel colors. Mostly pinks, a few bits of blue, with the air heavy with the scent of fresh baked bread. It was full of all sorts of people, lining up to order, waiting for their order, taking their order, browsing, or just mulling around and chatting. The rustle of money changing hands was ever present, but the noise level really didn't rise above a gentle murmur. When they came in, a woman in a pastel pink apron had offered them a free creampuff sample. Judging from the left over flecks of cream at the corner of Goku's mouth, she had enjoyed hers.

Now she was looking at all the different breads, cookies, and cakes behind the glass display cases. She was chattering away, going on and on about how delicious this one could be, and 'ooh a layer cake', or 'look at that! How did they swirl it like that?', and was oblivious to how annoying Sanzo found it. But it all looked so good, she couldn't help it, and why wasn't Sanzo sharing any of her excitement? She even pointed to some dark chocolate truffles, because she knew Sanzo liked dark chocolate. She got nothing.

She pouted for a moment, before giving up completely. She tugged Sanzo around a bit more, with much difficulty as the priest was like a bag of rocks. "Hey Sanzo, can I have that one, please, please, pleas-"

"SHUT UP!" Apparently the monk was long since fed up with her monkey, before her fist connected with the top of Goku's head.

Goku whined for a bit about how it hurt, pouting at Sanzo before turning back to the displays. Her eyes kept straying to a cake that had the prettiest frosting and crystallized sugar. She was about to ask again, but stopped herself. She didn't want to get hit again. Sanzo rolled her eyes.

"What! If you have something to say, then just say it, ya stupid monkey." she growled. Goku looked back shyly.

"That one looks good, could I try it Sanzo?" she asked cutely. Sanzo felt a vein throb.

"Fine, but then we're leaving." she said. Goku smiled happily.


	4. Chapter four: A Polite Conversation

A/N: Little hint of angst here. More of that to come. We had to balance out the humor somehow. And a semi-decent length as well. I did say they'd be getting longer.

...

Dang, now I'm starting to sound reliable, huh?

Disclaimer: I have not somehow magically gained rights to Saiyuki in between now and last chapter. So I still do not own Saiyuki.

* * *

Hachiko was trying to balance two bags of groceries. They were stuffed full of food, items of personal hygiene, they'd run out of bandages, so she'd gotten more of those, as well as some thread for when they would inevitably rip clothing. She wanted to get some more fruit, something healthy that wouldn't be too difficult to get the other's to eat. Honestly, it was like being around children all the time. She spotted a sale on apples, and perked up. '_Oh, that'd be perfect,'_

She'd just been about to grab an apple, when her hand grazed another. ""Oh, excuse me,"" they said in unison. She pulled her hand back, upsetting one of her bags. It was the one of food, and spilt the items all over the ground. "Oh dear," she said, kneeling down to start picking things up.

"Are you okay, miss?" she heard, and looked up to find a young man was helping her gather her groceries. She looked surprised for a moment, before smiling pleasantly.

"Oh, yes, just fine. These needed to be washed anyway," she said, putting the last of the items back in, and gathering her bags into her arms again.

She watched him rise to his feet, "Need a hand?"

Hachiko didn't hide that she was surprised. It was rare to find such a nice young man. Or maybe it was just that she was used to the assassins that usually came after them. "Thank you," she said, sincere as she let him help her to her feet.

She adjusted the bags a bit, so that they wouldn't be so likely to fall again, and looked him over. If she had to be honest, she'd say he appeared rather dashing. He had an oak green oriental top on. Normally, she'd say that men looked sloppy when they didn't tuck their shirts in, but he looked alright in it. Perhaps it was simply because it wasn't a button up, like most shirts. It also went surprisingly well with the beige slacks, and the black accents around the elbow-length sleeves bled right into the black sleeves that he had underneath. She was surprised that his headband was the same shade of green as the shirt. Normally, men figured green was green was green, but this actually was the same shade. The pink sash was a bit unusual, but he looked good with it. Same went for the monocle. Perhaps it was the smile, it seemed natural on his face. It was only then that she felt his demonic presence wash over her. _'How was I stupid enough not to notice that? Was I really that concerned with the groceries?'_ she fretted, before focusing on the issue at hand. _'It's alright; he may not be here to kill us. I'll just keep my guard up, and I should be fine.'_

"No problem. I'm sorry that I startled you. It's the least I could do to help. Uh..." she realized he was probably looking for a name.

"Hachiko," she said sweetly, betraying nothing of the thoughts that were running through her head.

"Hm, what was that?" he sounded confused, and Hachiko realized her mistake, her cheeks flushing slightly as she ducked her head. Oh, that was embarrassing. She looked back up at him.

"My name, it's Hachiko," she said, explaining a bit more of what she'd meant.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that." He freed his right hand and held it out for a handshake. "My name is Hakkai. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, no, it's my fault; I shouldn't have assumed you were looking for a name. But it's nice to meet you too," she said, managing to balance a bag on her hip, returning the gesture.

"Excuse me, you gonna buy anything?" the person running the stall suddenly put in, staring down the two people clogging the front of his stall. Hachiko felt herself bristle at the rude tone, but kept herself in check.

"Yeah, I would like five apples if you don't mind." Hachiko watched as he made his purchase, and realized that she'd also been here to get apples. _'Honestly, where is my head today?'_

"Do you need anything?" He asked, turning back to her with a smile.

"Oh! Yes. Could I get a dozen?" she asked, pulling the money from her pocket. It was always dangerous to flash a lot of money around, so credit cards were even worse. She took the apples, glad that she finally had something she could hang off her arm, instead of having to carry. "Well, thank you for all your help. Hope you have a nice day." she said pleasantly, heading back towards the inn.

Hachiko felt apprehensive when someone came up behind her. "I hope I'm not being a bother, but the inn that I'm staying at is in this direction. Would you mind if I walked with you for a bit?"

It was only... Hakkai? Yes, she was sure that was his name. She smiled pleasantly back, deciding it'd be natural to accept, and she didn't have any proof, yet, that he was here to impede the Sanzo party. "Of course not." she said, matching his stride so that they were walking side by side. Come to think of it, Hachiko couldn't remember another inn around the area. But, what were the chances that he meant... "Wait, are you talking about the Dual Lily?" she questioned.

"Yeah, you're familiar with it?" he asked with a smile.

Hachiko laughed lightly. "I suppose. I happen to be staying there as well." she mentioned. Was this... coincidence? Was that really that likely? Maybe, she hadn't seen any other inns. So, what were the chances of her meeting another traveler at the market?

"Really," he said. "What a coincidence..." He paused for a moment, and Hachiko wondered if he really meant that. "You're traveling? Where are you heading?"

_'Hmm, probably not the best idea to tell the truth.'_ "Funny that you ask that. Truth is, I've kind of been dragged along for the ride. I'm not entirely sure, my friend hasn't told me just where we're going." she said. It wasn't technically a lie; Sanzo hasn't told them where their final destination was, just that they were going west. "I suppose that seems really foolish, huh?" she asked, realizing how stupid her response sounded now that it was out of her mouth.

"No, I think I can understand. Sometimes I wonder if I really know what I volunteered for when we started this road trip."

She felt so moved at the smile on his face, that she was momentarily stunned. She looked away, her mind racing. She shouldn't allow him to get to her like that. It really would be bad. She hated it when the people that came after them didn't just act like mindless monsters. It just hurt every time she could sympathize with the people they had to kill in the end. Plus, he seemed so sincere. She got the impression that it was the kind born from hardships. "I hope you don't have as many sorrows as I do." she murmured quietly, thinking of what she'd had to face, both in her life and just on this journey.

His response was almost as soft. "I don't know if that is at all possible."

Hachiko looked at him for a moment, confused. As she tried to work out what he meant, they arrived back at the Dual Lily. She nodded her thanks when he held the door open, and her eyes flicked over the lunch menu. She hoped everyone would at least come back to eat together. She heard the tell-tale signs of her group fighting, again. She sighed. "That sounds like my friends. I really should go stop them. It was nice meeting you." she said, hurrying up the stairs before someone broke something.


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Monkey

A/N: Woohoo! A big reveal chapter. And it's a decent length! Finally, everyone knows what's going on. Though I'm sure all you readers figured it out already. Just a little reminder; make sure to read this along with _Feminine Reflection_ by _Astral Writer_. It's a companion story, it's supposed to go together.

Disclaimer: I do not own reliability! Wait... No, I don't own Saiyuki, and neither am I reliable. I'm pretty sure that's what I was supposed to say...

* * *

_Sanzo had lit up a cigarette as soon as Goku and her had gotten back, and had been reading the newspaper until Goumei decided to join them. "What's up with your face, Nixie?" Goku questioned, looking at the smug grin on Goumei's lips. The girl frowned momentarily, before the grin returned._

_"I'm pretty sure I struck gold down at the bar. There was this guy." she whistled, "Damn, that boy was fine." she said, biting her lip as she smiled at the memory._

_Goku wrinkled her nose. "Why are you so weird?"_

_Goumei glared, before smacking the monkey over the head. "You'll understand when you're older, kid." she huffed._

_"I'm not a kid!" Goku yelled, surging forward for the kappa, when she tripped over the empty wash basin, knocking it to the floor with a loud crash._

_"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, frustrated with everything._

_Goumei's only response was to laugh. "Serves you right, you stupid monkey."_

_"I'm not stupid! You slutty Nixie!"_

_SMACK!_

_"You're both stupid, now shut up." Sanzo ordered, replacing the paper fan back into her sleeve_—

"...And that's what happened." Goku said, sitting back on the bed.

Hachiko looked at her three companions, seeing that they were all serious. She sighed, picking up the pieces of the basin and putting them on the corner of the table. "Okay, at least no one's hurt." she said, picking up the bags of groceries and starting to put them away.

"Oh, food!" Goku exclaimed, seeing the apples Hachiko had gotten.

"Now now Goku, those are for later. It looks like this place is serving lunch now, how about we go downstairs instead?" Hachiko suggested, keeping the apples out of the monkey's grasp.

"Yeah! Alright, let's go," Goku said, already up and out the door. Goumei rolled her eyes, following after the monkey, while Sanzo snorted, putting her paper down as well. They got downstairs and asked the owner for a table. They were quickly seated, and Goku wasted no time in ordering basically the first part of the menu. It wasn't long before their table was full of plates of steaming food.

"Oh, yum!" Goku said, her hand going for a plate of dumplings.

"I don't think so. Goumei said, swatting Goku's hand and pulling the plate towards her.

"Hey! I wanted some of those."

"Nope. These're mine." she said, smirking at the younger girl.

"That's not fair!" Goku whined.

Goumei rolled her eyes, "Would you like some cheese with that whine?" she asked rhetorically, taking some dumplings and passing the plate on to Hachiko. While she wasn't giving the food to the girl, at least Goku could see that the plate might come around to her.

"I'm not whining! Besides, you're hogging the food!"

"I'm making sure everyone gets some. Try leaving something for the rest of us."

"Then order your own food!"

"Shut up and eat." Sanzo growled, patience dangerously thin. Both girls shrunk from the possibility of getting hit with a fan, or getting shot at. Goku pouted, and went for her drink. She grabbed a tall glass of what she assumed was her soda, and took a large gulp, before spitting it out again.

"Eew. That had alcohol in it." she said, looking disgusted.

"That was my drink!" Goumei said, shocked, before launching to her feet. ""You Stupid Monkey!""

At the sound of an echo, four heads turned towards one direction. On the other side of the room, there was a mirror image of a redhead standing over a matching embarrassed monkey. Behind them was familiar company.

""Whoa."" the brunettes said in unison.

"Stereo." the other one added.

There was a moment of pause, before Goku reached for Sanzo's sleeve.

"Sanzo?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

The monk had been staring down the person across the room in robes, and didn't even glance at the other girl at the table. "Hachiko." it was a demand for an explanation.

Hachiko fumbled for a moment. "Oh, dear...Um, perhaps they're assassins, meant to seduce us...?" Hachiko tried. She really didn't have an explanation, but Sanzo wanted something. The assassin part made sense, but she really had no reason why they would appear to be male versions of them. Seduction was the only thing that came to mind, no matter how weak it actually sounded.

"..But with ourselves...?" Hakkai questioned, hitting the one weak point of her argument.

"Well, they are fetching." Goumei put in, grinning at the view she had. All of them did look good, though the other monk looked too grouchy for her taste, and the young boy made her think of the younger brother type.

"Right back at ya." Gojyo shot back, much to her delight.

"Eew." Goku cringed from the thought. Why would they even try something like that? It might work on someone like that slutty nixie, but her?

"Wait... maybe this is one of those manga ploys—" Hachiko started, a much likelier idea coming to mind.

"Yeah, where the main characters meet parallel universe versions of themselves—" Hakkai finished, reaffirming the idea this time.

"But genderbended!" Hachiko put in, to explain the sudden reversal of sexes.

"Wait.., if we're a Josei*, what does the make you?" The alternate Goumei questioned, grinning at them.

"Well, I think we're supposed to be a Seinen*, but personally, I think that we border on Hentai* at times. That's why I avoid bikinis." Goumei shrugged, smiling suggestively to convey her meaning.

"Awe, too bad." Gojyo said, his smile a match to Goumei's.

"Not that you need swimsuits seeing as you can't swim." Goku muttered petulantly.

"Shut it Goku." Goumei shot back, glaring at the girl, a silent threat for if she continued.

"See! See! I told you there was another Sanzo and Goku earlier." the other monkey said, bouncing in excitement. "Told ya!"

"Wait... Another? You mean your name's Goku too?" Goku asked, mixed between wonder and horror.

"Yeah! I'm Son Goku." The double replied proudly.

"W-weird." Goku wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that idea. It was like her reflection had up and gotten out of the mirror, but it _wasn't_ her, or her reflection.

_'Wait a moment...'_ "What's your _full_ name?" Goumei asked, a theory forming in her mind.

"Sha Gojyo." Gojyo replied with a smile.

"Sha Goumei." Goumei said, pointing to herself. That was... something to think about. She didn't think she could grasp it all right now.

"Cho?" the guy with the pink sash sounded hesitant. He somehow managed to pull it off.

Hachiko nodded. So they did share names. It must've only been coincidence that they hadn't noticed earlier.

"Then, that only leaves Genjo Sanzo—" Hakkai started, looking to the only unnamed party member left.

"...and Genzou Sanzo," Hachiko answered, introducing their priest, eyes fixed on the double.

"Whoa! Sanzo's name is still the same!" The male Goku smiled, obviously excited.

"It's Gen_zou_, you idiot." Sanzo barked, enunciating the difference in the names.

"Wait a second!" The other 'Hachiko', started. It sounded like it was important.

"Don't touch each other. It might cause a reaction between the two universes." Hachiko picked up, her brain already on track with Hakkai.

Goumei held up her hand. "Too late, I already did." she said, thinking of her hand that had brushed against Gojyo.

"You slut!" Goku crowed, maybe just a little too happy to be teasing Goumei.

Goumei grabbed hold of Goku's cheeks, pinching and pulling them. "Not like that, you stupid monkey with a perverse brain!" she screeched.

Goku's response wasn't understandable through the torture being done to her face.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." she gloated evilly.

The waitress came back into the room with the other half of the Sanzo Party's orders and noticed the stand still that was winding down. She also noticed that there was coke and soy sauce stains on the white table clothes. "Ahhh! My dad is so going to kill me!" she shrieked. "Ah, uh, c-could I ask you guys to sit at other tables. I've got to get these bleached before he sees them," she said walking over to the (male Sanzo Party's) table and tugging lightly on the sheets. "I'm so sorry, but...But—."

* * *

Translations! (Because I finally have some):

*Josei: Literally translated to 'Woman', its used to describe manga intended for women between 18 and 30 years of age.

*Seinen: Literally translated to 'Young Man', used to describe manga intended for men between 18 and 25 years of age.

*Hentai: Basically Porn with a storyline. Sometimes.


	6. Chapter six: The Great Mayonnaise Battle

A/N: Finally! This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do. Speaking of which, be sure to read _Feminine Reflection_. It's a companion story to this one, written by _Astral Writer_.

Disclaimer: I'm starting to think the only thing I'm reliable about is not owning Saiyuki. So... yeah. I'm not reliable.

...

Wait, that wasn't the point of this. It's actually that I don't own Saiyuki.

* * *

It wasn't long until both Sanzo parties were seated at one, large, round table, sans table cloths.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name, handsome." Goumei asked, propping her chin on her fist, grinning teasingly. She'd been addressing the male version of Hachiko, who was seated next to her. From there, Gojyo was next to him, followed by the male Goku, and male Sanzo. Who, by the way, didn't look all that different from the female Sanzo next to him, or happy to be seated next to her. Their monkey was next, followed by Hachiko.

Speaking of which, Hachiko looked scandalized at Goumei's forward question. She knew Goumei had a very open personality, but that... that was her! But not her. In a sense, Hakkai was like a stranger to Goumei, and Hachiko felt it was alright to swat Goumei under the table in reproach. Goumei had to try to keep her laughter back.

"Ah, um. It's Hakkai." He answered. Apparently, the question had made him choke on his food. Judging by the smile on Gojyo's face, Goumei guessed that he understood what she was doing. That was good, she wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Wow, you two really are just _that _remarkably similar." The male Hachiko—Hakkai—said. "What was it that you said earlier, Gojyo? Something about how 'It was like we were on the same wave length'?"

Gojyo blushed a bit, taken by surprise by the revelation. "Shut up, 'Kai." he responded, and looked like he was going to continue, before he faltered. "We really do think the same." he sounded stunned.

"Yeah?" Goumei agreed, wondering where this was going. Then she got it. They were _the same person_. She was just as shocked, she'd been looking forward to a good evening. She couldn't sleep with herself. But then, she started considering it. Was it really that vain to sleep with yourself? Wouldn't it be something like masturbation? It probably wasn't good for reproduction, but they weren't going to get that far anyway.

Maybe it was just best to put the idea on hold for a while. She didn't want to deal with it now. "Well, I do make one sexy man." she said, focusing on an easier topic, a grin pulling at her lips.

"And I make one fine lady." Gojyo returned.

"Ah, thank you." she tittered.

"Would you two shut up!" came the angry snarl of what Goumei was certain was the male Sanzo. Goumei instinctively shrank from the sound of an angry priest.

"Wait... why should I shut up?" Goumei questioned to herself. She did not have to obey that Sanzo! He wouldn't be travelling with her, and thus had no power over her.

"Because I have a gun." Her Sanzo answered, going for the revolver in her sleeve. Goumei held her hands up, signaling that she'd comply. No need to get violent.

Sanzo's attention shifted from Goumei, to the other redhead. She'd felt his eyes on her for a while, and it was making her skin crawl. "And what are you staring at, Kappa?"

"Sorry, didn't realize I was staring." said Kappa muttered.

"And what the fuck did you think you were doing?" Sanzo challenged. She'd had too much of guys hitting on her altogether; she didn't allow it...at all.

"Isn't it nice how much we're all getting along?" Hakkai said to Hachiko, leaning around Goumei.

"I couldn't agree more." she said, a tight smile on her lips.

"Whatever." apparently the other Sanzo could talk as well.

Genzou Sanzo was done with the stupid kappa, and reached for the mayonnaise. She stopped when another hand came into her line of sight. She looked up into the same image she saw in the mirror. He was challenging her. Who did he think he was?! She stared silently back; he was not getting her to back down, no matter what. He'd just have to be the first one to look away.

There was a clatter, as chairs were pushed back and plates rattled. Goumei had the other Goku by the front of his shirt, half dangling over the table. "You. Do _not_. Steal. My. Food." she said menacingly, staring him down. This was not the typical anger between a kappa and monkey. This was the kind of killing intent that could be seen on the battlefield. "Got that?" This monkey was not allowed to mess with her food. She had her own monkey to deal with, she was not taking on another one.

She watched the bastard nod, before dumping him back in his chair, and sitting down again. Hachiko bit her lip, deciding not to say anything about the fact that she'd witnessed their Goku taking food from Goumei's plate during the exchange. It looked like Goumei was too upset to notice anyway, so why cause more problems?

As things settled at the table, Sanzo set down the jar of mayonnaise, finished adding it to her food. On the other side of her, between herself and Goku. She'd taken it while that stupid bitch was barking at the other monkey. Now, if that cheap copy wanted the mayonnaise, he'd have to ask. That seemed very unlikely. So, the jar would stay there as a symbol of her victory. She could feel him staring at it, wanting it but not willing to do anything about it.

Goku also noticed the Sanzo-that-wasn't-quite-her-Sanzo looking at something. It was a jar of mayonnaise. Her Sanzo liked mayonnaise. Did he want it? Probably, that seemed about right for her Sanzo. He probably wouldn't ask for it either. She picked up the jar and held it out to him. "Here." she said with a smile.

Sanzo blinked at that, glaring at her monkey from the corner of her eye. Stupid little shit; did she really just give away her trophy? She watched as the jar changed hands, and turned her head slightly to glare at her monkey better.

Goku looked confused, wondering why Sanzo seemed so upset all of a sudden. "What?" she asked innocently.


	7. Chapter seven: Monkeys Squabble

Disclaimer: The only way it'd be possible for me to own Saiyuki was if I was Minekura Kazuya. Which I am not.

A/N: See, told you I wasn't reliable. Still though, I want to apologize to all the fans out their who've been waiting patiently for this. _Astral Writer_, who's writing the companion story_ Feminine Reflection_, and I have run into some difficulty with getting chapters cranked out. Updates may become less frequent and more sporadic. Please, just bare with us.

* * *

The rest of lunch had gone on normally. Or, about as normally as lunch ever could be between a Sanzo party. The plates were removed by the daughter of the innkeeper, and somehow a pack of cards had gotten onto the table. From there, it wasn't long until someone suggested a few hands of poker, and everyone was roped in to it, whether willing or not. They were deep into the game now, everyone surveying everyone else, subtly, to see if they should cut their losses or not. Everyone but the Gokus', who had started this playful fight of nudging each other a while ago. It'd had been going on for so long, most had ignored it, and didn't see it gradually escalate from little bumps to jabs with the elbow. Finally, the male Goku seemed to get fed up with the game, and playfully punched his double in the shoulder. Of course, since when has a monkey ever been able to control themself? The girl flinched slightly, before rubbing her shoulder. It looked like that punch had actually hurt. If Hachiko knew Goku as well as she thought she did, she knew the girl wasn't just going to take that. And she was right, since the monkey girl then put her cards down, and used both hands to forcefully push her double out of his chair, the chair toppling in the process. She went back to her hand as if nothing had happened.

The male Goku when he crashed to the floor. He looked up at his female counterpart, who was sitting in her chair, acting like she didn't notice him, swinging her legs under her seat. Goku got back on his feet. "What the H-!"

"Will someone separate them already!" Gojyo hollered. "They're really fuckin' with my concentration here."

"She started it. She nudged me first!" Goku said, finger forcefully directed at the girl simian.

"He continued it! And he punched me." she defended, her lip pouting just a tiny bit. Was she being manipulative by pulling out the hurt-puppy-look? Maybe just a little bit.

"You shoved me!" Goku shouted, looking at her, shocked.

"Because you punched me! It kind of hurt too. You're not supposed to hit girls!" she defended, looking slightly hurt about it. This one was genuine. She hadn't liked that punch. That Goku was like her, she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Don't play that card. You're just trying to mess with my head. Sanzo says that all women are just evil vixens!"

The two Gokus, wrapped up in their little fight, didn't notice when four pairs of eyes turned on the previously mentioned priest. The male Sanzo remained stoic, a silent acknowledgement that he had indeed said such a thing, and he saw absolutely nothing wrong with the statement. Even with half of the people at the table being female.

"Your Sanzo's weird then, cuz mine always says it's men that are perverted and stupid, and Goumei's just strange like that!" Female Goku retaliated, causing the focus to shift over to her Goumei's expression a little more indignant than everybody else's. _'That bitch!'_

"O-kay then, how about we _not_ have a battle of the sexes and just..." Hachiko started, butting in to try and stop the impending train wreck, but quickly running out of a way to stop it.

"...get back to the game. Heh heh, shall we?" Hakkai smiled, finishing off Hachiko's incomplete sentence, and helping diffuse the situation.

"Eh, I think I'm good," Gojyo said pushing his chair back and standing up. "You were going to win anyway."

"Um, excuse me," Hachiko interrupted, sounding slightly offended, before laying her cards out to reveal a winning hand. It's not that she needed to win, or anything, but she felt like credited should be awarded where credit was due.

Hakkai looked at the hand with a smile. "Wow, another coincidence. I have the same hand." He chuckled, revealing his hand to prove it.

Hachiko grinned at Hakkai. "Yeah, coincidence... probably." she said.

Gojyo narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Point taken," he sighed. "I'm going out for beer." He said before turning to head for the door, a hand held up over his shoulder for goodbyes.

Goumei got out of her chair and jogged to catch up to him, grabbing her jacket in the process. "I'm with you. I need to get out." she muttered, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Sanzo, still kinda pissed about the whole thing.

"Figured you'd follow my lead." Gojyo smirked, to which Goumei nudged him playfully. Cocky bastard, she pulled it off much better.

"Well," Hakkai started, "What do we want to do now?" Their card game had just kind of ended.

Hachiko clapped her hands together in front of her. "Well, there is a festival tonight apparently. It certainly sounded interesting." she suggested, her mind now curious at the possibilities that could come from having male doubles around. She really hoped there wouldn't be too much property damage.

Goku perked up at that. Festivals were always fun. She was just about to ask Sanzo if she could go, when she remembered how annoyed the other had been earlier. So... Sanzo probably wouldn't go with her... But she really wanted to go. Her face lit up as she got another idea.

"Sanzo, could I go to the festival if other Goku came with me?" she asked, volunteering him to be her chaperone.

The male Goku's faced twisted in repulsion. He didn't seem to want to hang out with her. Kind of understandable after that little fight.

"No! That's just as bad as having you watch yourself." Sanzo barked, not even wanting to think of what _two _monkeys could get up to.

"Aw, come on. You won't let me go on my own." she whined.

"Uh, why can't she go on her own?" Hakkai asked, voice piqued in curiosity.

Hachiko looked up and elaborated over their last experience of letting their monkey roam a town by herself. She breezed through Goku being sick, just giving enough detail so that they'd understand.

"Hey, is there going to be food at this festival?" the male Goku suddenly asked.

Hachiko blinked owlishly. "Well... I suppose so. It is a festival." she reasoned. It wasn't like she was in charge of it, so she didn't know why they'd assume she'd have the answer.

Both Gokus turned on their Sanzos, ""Can we go Sanzo? Please!""

Neither of them replied at first as they were assaulted by the pleading looks on the monkeys' faces. At last, the male Sanzo gave in and sighed. "Fuck. Fine, I'll go with you."

"Yesss!" his monkey cheered.

Female Goku blinked and pouted as the other Sanzo agreed before hers. It looked like the female Sanzo was no where close to breaking. An idea occurred to the monkey. "Can I go with them then?" female Goku asked, pointing to the other Sanzo and Goku.

"No. One monkey is more than enough." the crownless Sanzo said, shooting down the female monkey's question.

Female Goku pouted, turning back to her Sanzo. She really wanted to go. The woman finally seemed to give in, at least a little. Sanzo sighed, rubbing at her temple. "Hachiko," she demanded, seeking an alternative.

…

There was no answer. She looked up, only to realize that their bespectacled companion had already left the room. Sanzo felt a vein throb in her forehead, then another when she noticed the male was also gone. The two healers had snuck off silently during the argument. That bitch just pulled a stunt she'd expect from Goumei. She was definitely going to hear about it later. But for now, she had a monkey she had to deal with. "Fine. We'll go."


End file.
